Träume werden wahr?
by Grishhak
Summary: Miluilosil gerät durch einen unfall nach mittelerde und trifft dort jemanden, den sie immer schon mal treffen wollte
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel 1  
  
Mîluilosil saß gelangweilt auf ihrem Stuhl. Den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt und die Augen halb geschlossen kaute sie genießerisch auf ihrem Kugelschreiber. Ab und zu glitt ihr Blick auf die Uhr, die sie ordentlich vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
  
Noch 10 Minuten.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Aufsatz bereits seit fünf Minuten fertig. Sie sah zum Fenster raus und betrachtete den Himmel. Morgens war es noch richtig tolles Wetter gewesen. Sie hatte extra ihr langes, dünnes Leinenkleid mit den Trompetenärmeln angezogen, doch es sah so aus, als würde es gleich, wenn sie endlich diesen Raum verlassen konnte, ziemlich nass werden. Mist. Sie liebte dieses Kleid. Es war so schön bequem und es erinnerte sie mit seinen Grüntönen an ihren Lieblingsfilm: Herr der Ringe. Eigentlich trug sie seit sie die Filme gesehen hatte nur noch solche Kleider, doch dieses hatte sie am liebsten; es hatte etwas elbisches an sich. Sie liebte Elben. Sogar ihr Name war elbisch. Nicht, dass sie wirklich Mîluilosil heißen würde, aber ihre Eltern hatten sie Mirjam genannt und dieser Name gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Also hatte sie sich hingesetzt und ein bisschen an ihrem Namen gebastelt, bis er ihr elbisch genug vorkam. Nun wollte sie gar nicht mehr anders genannt werden.  
  
Noch 5 Minuten.  
  
Sie seufzte auf. Im Gegensatz zu Herr der Ringe hasste sie Deutscharbeiten. Sie war regelmäßig früher fertig als die anderen und musste jedes Mal auf den Pausengong warten. Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Wolken waren noch dunkler und bedrohlicher geworden. Bald würde draußen der Sturm losbrechen. Obwohl sie das wusste, erschrak sie dennoch, als ein Blitz die schwarzen Wolken durchbrach und nur wenige Augenblicke später der Donner die Fenster zum Vibrieren brachte. Das Gewitter war verdammt nah.  
  
Noch 3 Minuten.  
  
Wieder zuckte das grelle Licht eines Blitzes auf und Mîluilosil sah, wie die Stromleitung neben dem Schulgebäude getroffen wurde. Flackernd ging das Licht aus. Der Blitz musste die Sicherungen durchgehauen haben. Einige Mädchen ein paar Tische hinter Mîluilosil quietschten erschrocken, doch da setzte der Stromgenerator der Schule ein und das Licht ging wieder an.  
  
Noch eine Minute.  
  
Mîluilosil stand auf und brachte ihr Heft nach vorne. Dann nahm sie ihren Rucksack und verließ den Saal. Auf dem Flur wandte sie sich dem Ausgang das Gebäudes zu. Die nächste Stunde hatte sie in einem anderen Bau und sie wollte möglichst noch bevor es richtig zu schütten anfing dort angekommen sein.  
  
Gleichzeitig mit dem Gong trat sie aus dem Flur auf den Pausenhof. Sie hörte ihre Freundin noch ‚Mîlu!' schreien und sah den Baum, der, vom Blitz getroffen, brennend in ihre Richtung viel, doch dann wurde es dunkel um sie.  
  
Und? Wollt ihr weiterlesen? Dann reviewt!!!  
  
(Und für alle, die es nicht bemerkt haben, ich schreibe hier eine Mary Sue. Bis jetzt kann man das aber erst so richtig und mit Sicherheit sagen, wenn man einmal Mîluilosil übersetzt:  
  
Mîl-Uilos-il  
  
Mîl = Mirjam (engl. Mary) Uilos = Susanne (engl. Sue) Il = Endung eines Frauennamen.) 


	2. 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Mîluilosil stöhnte auf. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie viele Knochen sie besaß, aber sie schienen den Schmerzen, die sie hatte, nach zu urteilen, alle gebrochen zu sein. Langsam fing sie an, Ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Sie hörte Vogelzwitschern und einen Bach rauchen. In ihrer Nähe wurde gesprochen, doch sie konnte nichts verstehen. Der Boden unter ihr war feucht und roch nach Gras.  
  
‚Was ist eigentlich los?' ging es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. Das letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war der brennende Baum. ‚Mist, der muss mich voll erwischt haben.' Vorsichtig versuchte sie, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Doch als sie es geschafft hatte, die Lieder ein paar Millimeter anzuheben, musste sie diese sofort wieder schließen. Die Sonne war einfach zu hell.  
  
‚Sonne?? Moment mal, so schnell kann sich das Gewitter doch nicht verzogen haben. Wie lange war ich denn dann ohnmächtig und warum haben die mich noch nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht?' Sie wunderte sich über sich selber, denn sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie nach so einem Unfall noch dermaßen klare Gedanken fassen konnte.  
  
Sie hob langsam ihre Hand, um ihre Augen abzuschirmen, dann öffnete sie diese wieder. Langsam nahmen die Schatten, die um sie herumstanden, Gestalt an. Doch das, was sie sah, sorgte nicht gerade dafür, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Eigentlich müssten ihre Freunde, Lehrer, Sanitäter und vielleicht auch ihre Eltern um sie herum stehen. Oder wenigstens jemand, den sie kannte! Die Menschen, die um sie herum standen, kannte sie aber nicht im geringsten.  
  
„Wo bin ich?"fragte sie in die Runde. Die Männer, es mussten Männer sein, auch wenn sie lange Haare hatten, sahen sich verwirrt an und wechselten Worte in einer Sprache, die Mîluilosil nicht verstand. Überhaupt, diese Menschen hatten aber auch einen komischen Kleidergeschmack! Und ein Friseurbesuch wäre wohl auch mal nötig.  
  
Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch es tat einfach zu weh und ein Schmerzenslaut verließ ihre Lippen. Einer der Männer drehte sich zu ihr um und drückte sie an der Schulter wieder zurück auf den Boden. Dabei sah sie Seine Ohren.  
  
SPITZ!!  
  
Noch während dieser Erkenntnis fiel sie wieder in Ohnmacht. 


	3. 3

Kapitel 3

Langsam merkte Mîluilosil, wie sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah an eine Decke. Sie hätte schreien können vor Freude, denn sie konnte sich noch gut an den Grund ihrer zweiten Ohnmacht erinnern.

Doch der Laut blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, als sie erkannte, dass die Decke nicht die eines Krankenhauses war. Sie bestand aus Stein und war mit wundervollen Ornamenten verziert. Entsetzt sah Mîluilosil sich im Raum um, in dem Sie lag.

Nichts, wirklich nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befand. Die dunklen Holzschränke, die Kerzen in den Haltern an den Wänden, deren flackerndes Licht den Blick auf außergewöhnliche Gemälde an den Wänden freigab und auch das Bett hätten eher in ein kleines Schloss gepasst als in ein Krankenhaus.

Irritiert stand Mîluilosil auf und ging im Raum umher. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass es keine Fenster gab. Das einzige Licht kam wirklich von den Kerzen. Verwundert ging sie auf eines der Bilder zu und...

...der Schrei löste sich aus ihrer Kehle und füllte den gesamten Raum aus. Sie selbst stolperte rückwärts auf ihr Bett.

Noch bevor sie sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und drei Männer stürmten den Raum. Vor Mîluilosil blieben sie stehen und betrachteten diese skeptisch. Zwei wachen folgten ihnen und bauten sich vor der Tür auf, als hätten sie Angst, dass das Mädchen versuchen könnte, zu fliehen.

Doch Mîluilosil dachte nicht im Traum daran, dies zu tun. Vielmehr war es zweifelhaft, ob sie überhaupt irgendetwas vernünftiges dachte, denn wie in Trance wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder die Gleichen Worte:

‚Legolas....Legolas... Er ist hier.. ich bin in Mittelerde.. Legolas'

Verwirrt sahen sich die drei Männer, von denen zwei eindeutig Elben waren, an. Der dritte, ein alter Man mit weißem Bart, ging auf das Mädchen zu und nahm sie am Arm. Dann begann es zu sprechen:

‚Ja, Ihr seid in Mittelerde. Ihr befindet Euch im Palast des Königs unter Eiche und Buche und natürlich ist der Kronprinz hier. Ich selbst bin Gandalf, der Graue. Diese beiden sind Naestadan und Maewedhil, zwei Heiler aus dem Volk der Tarwarwaith.'

Bei diesen Worten zeigte er auf die beiden Elben.

Langsam, sehr langsam hob Mîluilosil den Kopf und sah die Elben an. Lange musterte sie sie, bevor sie mit glasigen Augen wieder auf Gandalf sah.

‚Gandlaf?'

Dieser nickte ihr zu und das Unglück geschah:

Mîluilosil sprang schreiend auf und rannte im Zimmer herum, bis sie schließlich von einem der Wachen gepackt und zurück auf das Bett geworfen wurde. Verdutzt blieb sie liegen.

Gandalf und die anderen nutzten diese Gelegenheit, um so schnell wie möglich das Zimmer zu verlassen. Der Zauberer nahm sich außerdem vor, gleich mit dem König über diesen seltsamen gast zu sprechen.

So, das wars mal wieder!

all: vielen dank für eure Reviews unt entschuldigt, dass ich so lange gebrauch habe, aber es war einfach keine zeit... **schäm**


	4. 4

Kapitel 4

Nach ein paar Minuten erholte sich Mîluilosil wieder und fing langsam an, zu begreifen, was geschen war. Wärend es ihr dämmerte, bewegte sie leicht den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Umgebung nun mit anderen Augen.

Mittelerde..

Elben...

Ich...

Legolas...

Diese Worte waren die einzigen, die sie klar denken konnte, doch sie genügten ihr völlig um zu verstehen:

Sie war in Mittelerde gelandet.

Sie war von Elben gefunden worden.

Und das allerwichtigste: Legolas war hier!

Zuerst zuckten ihre Mundwinkel, dann fingen ihre Augen an zu leuchten, bis sie schließlich aufsprang und lachend auf ihrem Bett herum sprang.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte, kletterte sie von ihrem Bett und ging auf den Schrank zu. Davor blieb sie stehen und betrachtete ihn genau. Was befand sich wohl darin? Kurzerhand riss sie die Tür auf und währe beinahe wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen.

In diesem Schrank hingen Kleider. Aber es waren nicht irgendwelche Kleider, nein, es waren elbische! Gegen diese Kleider wirkten ihre eigenen wie alte Lumpen. Mit glänzenden Augen zog sie äußerst behutsam eines der Kleider aus dem Schrank und betrachtete es genauer.

Weiß war es, doch der lange, weite Rock war mit Silbern schimmernden Fäden durchwoben. Etwa in Hüfthöhe befand sich am Rücken eine große, edel wirkende Schleife aus silbernem Stoff und die ebenfalls Ärmel hielten dass weiß glänzende Oberteil.

Ehrfurchtig strich sie mit den Fingern über dieses Wunderwerk aus Stoff und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Dann zog sie es an.

Sie sah an sich herunter und ein annerkennender Pfiff verließ ihre Lippen. Als sie in den Spiegel, den sie an der Innenseite des Schrankes gefunden hatte, sah, war sie endgültig sprachlos. Das Kleid betonte wunderbar die Vorzüge ihrer Figur und verdeckte dezent die nicht so schönen Seiten. Obwohl der Ausschnitt nicht so tief war wie bei den Kleidern, die Mîuilosil kannte, betonte er dennoch vorteilhaft ihre Oberweite, ohne dass es aufdringlich wirkte.

Sie kam sich so schön vor wie noch nie zuvor und es störte sie auch nicht, dass sie noch immer keine Schuhe trug. Im Gegentei! Es gan ihr ihrer Meinung nach einen unschuldigen Touch und dies ließ sie unheimlich anziehend wirken.

Stolz betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und begann dann damit, im Zimmer herum zu stolzieren. Ein Gefühl der Erhabenheit machte sich in ihr breit und sie wünschte sich, dass ihre Freundinen da wären, um sie zu bewundern.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie zusammenzucken und sich umdrehen. In der Tür stand einer der wachen, der sie erst vor wenigen Minuten grob aufs Bett geworfen hatte. Er sah sie etwas irritiert an und Schamesröte bedeckte ihr Gesicht. Er musste gesehen haben, wie sie durch die Gegend stolziert war und dies war ihr sehr peinlich.

Er räusperte sich noch einmal und bat sie dann, mit ihm zu kommen, denn der König erwarte sie. Immern noch beschämt folgte Mîluilosil ihm auf den Flur und weiter durch die Gänge bis hin zum Thronsaal.


End file.
